Advances in computer electronics technology have reduced the size of portable computer systems while increasing the processing speed and memory capacity. More recently, these advances have resulted in the use of a new type of portable computer system known as a wearable computer system. Wearable computer systems can be worn by a user and allow the user to operate the computer system while performing other actions, such as walking or standing. Wearable computers are also convenient to use in workspaces that do not offer enough space to use conventional computers or in workspaces that require hands-free operation of computers. More recently, GPS (global positioning system) sensors have been added to wearable computer systems, which enable the user to store location data to the wearable computer system or request current location data from the wearable computer system. For example, wearable computer systems with GPS sensors may detect the user's location, from which information the system may be able to determine whether the user is home, for example, or near a grocery store or other resource location. As such, the wearable computer system may, for example, display a notice to the user to purchase groceries when in the vicinity of the grocery store.
The “hands-free” nature of wearable computer systems offers advantages not available with other portable computer systems, such as notebook computers and PDAs (personal digital assistants). However, wearable computer systems are currently not nearly as widely used as other portable computer systems. While actual wearable computer housings are much smaller than notebook computers, user interface devices for the wearable computer systems are often considered to be obtrusive, appear unusual, and do not enable natural interaction with the wearable computer system. For example, the user interface typically includes a small video display screen worn on the user's head. These video display screens are generally visor displays or eyeglass displays, both of which are worn on the head of the user so that the screen is positioned where the user can view it.
In addition, wearable computer systems often include a microphone so that the user may enter voice commands to the computer system. While hands-free operation of wearable computer systems using voice commands is convenient, the language and syntax used to enter the voice commands may be disruptive to a conversation that the user is having with someone at the same time.